Chasing the Tails of Fairies
by BluejayWing
Summary: Reiza Drakeling, the only known Hellfire Dragon Slayer, has only one quest: to become the world's most powerful wizard. Reiza, armed with a secret map, tempts the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers with a job offer they can't refuse: the Dragon Hall! Accompanied by their trusty Exceeds, the Dragon Slayers will journey together, learning about themselves, and their true strengths!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the dead of night a cloaked figure approached a small cottage. Their steps were noticeably cautious, and their body tense - though you could still see a bit of a confidant swagger in the way they placed their feet. Without knowing who it was, no one would have been able to identify the lone shadow as female, nor would they be able to name her if they saw her face. It had been years since she had appeared in the daylight voluntarily, and even longer since she had willingly interacted with other people other than to take the simplest of jobs.

Creeping up under a window, she listened closely so as not to miss any of the conversation going on inside. Three people – two men and a woman – sat around a table, tearing into a large cooked chicken as they plotted the heist of the century. If she hadn't been so interested in the object herself, she might have warned them off of stealing from the owner of _this _artifact. However, that would have made her a hypocrite.

"They say the lacrima is full of endless dragon power," a hushed woman's voice says, awe soaking her tone. "A Dragon Slayer with that kind of energy could do anything."

"They could own all of Fiore! Damn, it sure is lucky you got that map, Yokata!" A man's voice adds, and his tone makes the listening figure outside smirk at the irony of his wheat-blond hair – no offense to blonds.

Next, the third man speaks. "You two are fortunate that I have the charity in myself to let you come along with me. Don't just assume you're getting part of the lacrima's power!"

"But," the woman's voice stammers, "if it's got so much power, there's gotta' be some to spare, right?"

"Listen," the third voice says after a breath. "You two are only here because I couldn't find any other Dragon Slayers to take the job with me. You're not getting a _piece _of that power, not in a million years. This is going to make me the most powerful mage in Fiore!"

Slyly, the figure outside smirked as they continued talking. Not only did they then begin detailing their travel plans, but also the challenges they were going to face at the lacrima's resting place as well. Having heard enough, a shadow departs from the side of the house, quickly moving away from the cottage and out of sight, clutching a map between her fingers.

**Chapter One**

Reiza Drakeling was easily described in three words: powerful, naïve, and exuberant. Those who knew her – and few did – would tell you that she often faced life like an energetic puppy, but had the bite of a full-grown wolfhound. For someone who had grown up raised by a rather unconventional parent, she had so far done quite well for herself, but not as well as some. Though her innocence was thick and created an seemingly impenetrable wall against the world's pain, she too bore scars – some more obvious than others.

She often entertained herself with her own whims, and did only what she was desired to do. For quite some time previously she had joined a traveling magic circus, which she had found rather enjoyable until a mysterious threesome had come to watch. She had watched them closely all night, the three almost-adults, and hadn't seen the clap once for the performers. Then, when one of them had dropped that map… well, she couldn't pass up such an opportunity.

Now, however, Reiza was on a train towards Magnolia. Her head rested on the bench, her knees curled to her chest, so that she could cuddle onto the seat in the fetal position. Her face had a sickly green tinge to it, but for the most part her expression was relaxed and calm as she slept. On top of her there sat a dark red cat, an Exceed, who was reading a book. Every few moments the Exceed would glance at the window for signs that the two were reaching their destination: Magnolia. She was under strict instructions not to wake the sleeping Slayer until it was absolutely necessary, due to the fact that it was likely she would begin throwing up mere moments after she awoke due to her severe motion sickness.

The train staff, having taken notice of her severe motion sickness, were already placing bets as to whether or not she was at all involved with their rambunctious patrons from Magnolia. Everyone from the youngest busboy to the conductor had peeked in on the girl who despite her mature air as she boarded, seemed quite young as she slept. Her single bag, a black pack, boasted a nametag on it that proudly proclaimed itself as owned by Reiza Drakeling. If that wasn't a name of a Dragon Slayer, they didn't know what was.

Finally, the red cat glanced up from her book and saw the approaching Magnolia Station. She tidied her surroundings, tucking her book into a side pocket of her friend's backpack, and brushed off her tiny black vest. Gracefully, she hopped down from her position on Reiza's back and cautiously poked her face a few times, testing how deeply unconscious she was. After her efforts rewarded her only a twitch of the sleeping girl's brow, she went further. Thoroughly licking her paw, she shoved it up her friend's nose.

With a yelp, Reiza burst out of sleep and batted away the moisture. Kaida lept away, yowling in laughter as her human spluttered and growled, flashing sharp teeth. Just as Reiza was about to go for her Exceed's neck, however, her motion sickness hit full-force and she was forced to the window for fresh air. Gulping down the spring breeze, it took her several seconds to comprehend was she was seeing. Finally, her single uncovered silver eye, slitted like a snake's, locked on the approaching form of the town of Magnolia. A small cheer escaped her lips and she very nearly toppled out of the window, only to be pulled back inside by Kaida.

"We're almost there!" Reiza exclaimed with a grin, quickly packing her scattered things and going back to the window to watch the cityscape grow closer. "How long do you think it will take to get there?"

"About five minutes," Kaida responded, peeking out with a firm grip on Reiza's shoulder so her tiny cat body wasn't blown away.

Nearly quivering with excitement – and sickness – the girl paced back and forth in the tiny train cabin. Her long black braid swung behind her, and her bangs fluttered slightly so that someone observing might just see a glimpse of the plain black eyepatch that covered her right eye as well as the scar that ran along that side of her face. Other than that, she was relatively unmarred, and dressed rather simply. She wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants and an electric blue tank top, and her feet and hands were wrapped up like a boxer's, with some sort of wrap. A choker was around her neck, black, and from it hung a small stone that seemed to flicker with an ethereal blue flame.

"Reiza, you're making me dizzy!" Kaida complained, continuing to watch the girl pace even though her eyes were beginning to get sore from the movement. Reiza grinned sheepishly and went back to the window, sticking her head out of it again and gazing at Magnolia. Anticipation made her anxious, and she had never dealt with anxiety very well, nor could she handle a lack of motion. Some part of her always had to be moving, and right now it was only intensified. Her fingers drummed on the sill, and her foot tapped the floor steadily. With a sigh, Kaida gave up on trying to contain Reiza and contented herself with making sure she didn't pitch out the window again.

When the train finally stopped, Reiza was the first one off. She was slightly wobbly on her feet due to her traitor stomach, but she walked with a determination that surprised many of the train attendants who had seen her moan and groan the entire way. Paying them no mind, the two companions quickly ventured into the town of Magnolia, taking in the sights and smells of the new place. Reiza quickly followed her acute sense of smell to a food vendor and bought them a small lunch, which they ate while sitting in a large tree in the Town Square. With their stomachs full, they soaked in the sun for a few moments while discussing their next move.

Kaida yawned loudly and judged the time by the sun's position in the sky. "If we want to get a place at the inn we'd better get moving. Or do you want to check out that guild first?"

The whole reason the two had migrated to Magnolia was the local guild: Fairy Tail. Known for its rambunctious crew and overabundance of Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail was easily one of the most famous – or infamous, depending on who you asked – guilds in all of Fiore. Before a few weeks ago, Reiza would have had nothing to do with a guild, but now… now she had a job that she couldn't do alone. She needed the help of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers, and she knew that this was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.

"I want to go to the guild." Reiza decided quickly, hopping down from her branch and glancing around to get a sense of direction. Kaida landed lightly on her shoulder and they set off for the building that seemed to tower over the rest of Magnolia: the Guild Headquarters. It was a tall building, with a bell tower set at the peak, and attractive brown shingles adorning the roofs. Two stories, the building sported quite a number of windows, and was surrounded by a stone and iron fence that blocked the general public entrance merely by seeming intimidating, even though the building itself had an inviting aura. The Fairy Tail Guild symbol was proudly displayed on an orange banner that fluttered lazily as a slight breeze stirred the air.

Though she wasn't the least bit daunted by the architecture, Reiza paused at the door, not knowing whether or not she should knock, or it she should just enter. Beyond the heavy wood she could hear, thanks to her enhanced hearing, quite the ruckus.

"What do you think, Kaida: knock, or just go ahead and go in?" She inquired of the Exceed, wanting her opinion.

The small red cat considered for a moment and, after a beat, nodded her head forward. "I think we should just go in. The worst they could do is throw us out, right?"

"That's not very encouraging!" The human complained, but still pushed the door open and slipped inside quietly – though it wouldn't have mattered if she had made any noise. The guild was in the thrall of a full-scale food fight, complete with flying assortments of lunchtime nourishment. No one noticed the unknown girl enter. No one, that is, but one white-haired barmaid who was taking refuge under a nearby table.

Mirajane Strauss, S-Class mage and barmaid for Fairy Tail, crawled quickly across the floor with no worries about the state of her dress. Already she was covered with what seemed to be mashed potatoes, some ketchup, and some sort of yellowish substance that appeared to be butterscotch pudding. The tips of her hair were even singed in places. After scrambling madly from place to place, Mirajane braved the last few meters and pushed the newcomer to the ground just as a flying hamburger hit the wall where her head had been.

"I'm so sorry!" Mirajane sighed, avoiding any contact with the girl so that she didn't soil her clothes. "This is really embarrassing. If you wait just a moment, the master will be out any sec-"

Just as she was speaking, Mirajane was drowned out by the booming sound of heavy footsteps. From the darkness of the second floor, two glowing eyes full of menace appeared and everyone froze in their tracks. Immediately people began toppling over each other, trying to get everything cleaned up as loud footsteps – accompanied by an unearthly growling – began coming closer. Reiza and Kaida pressed against the wall, both wondering what exactly they had gotten themselves into by entering the Guild Hall as an angry voice entered the fray:

"Natsu!"

Across the room, a pink-haired boy yelped and ducked under a table. A blue Exceed, who peaked Kaida's interest immediately, tried to join him but was snatched out of the air. "Natsu!" It cried, stretching its small blue paws towards the boy while it was dragged through the air towards the second floor by an unseen force.

"Happy!" The boy – Natsu – yelled back, though Reiza wasn't sure if he was proclaiming his feelings or if that was the Exceed's name.

"Well," Reiza's attention snapped back to Mirajane, who was standing and attempting to brush herself off. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

(Author's Note: Welcome to my new Fairy Tail fanfiction! I hope you liked the first chapter! Remember to review, favorite, and follow!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Several hours later, the setting sun silhouetted a girl and her cat sitting on the wall of the canal that ran through the center of town. After her encounter with Fairy Tail, Rei had quickly retreated to reassess the situation. The Guild was certainly as rambunctious as the reports had said – and more so. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find a group of people to accept her like that.

"Rei-chan?" Kaida yawned, resting her head on her human's thigh. A small shiver passed over her as the wind blew softly. Night was falling and, though they had checked every inn in Magnolia, there were no vacancies in any inns. A night on the street wasn't something they were strangers to, however, and soon Reiza would return to the tree in the center of town – where they'd had lunch.

The girl stroked her cat's head softly, "Yeah?"

"Do you think the Dragon Hall will tell us where your Brimstone is?"

A sad shadow passed over Reiza's face. She suddenly seemed older as she began thinking about what exactly the Dragon Hall might hold, other than the all-powerful lacrima she'd heard about from those idiots. The myths always portrayed it as an all-knowing library, with the lacrima as the crown jewel.

Despite the magnetic power that the library contained, any Dragon Slayer with half a brain would know that going after the Lost Hall was insane, especially since so many had never returned in the past. However, with the map that Reiza had acquired, her expedition might just be successful. Thinking of all that knowledge and power being at her fingertips… she could almost get drunk on the idea.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, returning to thoughts of her adoptive mother. "I hope so."

She absentmindedly twisted the ring on her opposite hand, stroking the gemstone set into it. Inside, a tiny light flickered in response to her touch. Kaida watched with interest as the Dragon Slayer's magic aura began to flicker around her, a light blue flame-like light that meant Reiza was tapping into her power. When Kaida pressed against her, she realized that her human was using her magic to keep warm, and the Exceed took advantage of the magical heat and purred slightly in contentment.

The pair made an odd sight: a barely-visible blue light surrounding them, sitting on the edge of the canal with Reiza's pale legs dangling over the edge. Passing boatman threw away all sense of appropriate conduct and stared openly, but the Dragon Slayer and her companion didn't notice one bit. Many would think that their years of solitude would have made them more watchful and wary of other humans, but Rei and Kaida simply treated them as they did wild animals: with a mild disinterest, unless they were beneficial. The most contact the two had been in with humans was the magic circus, and that had only been for the past few months – for a change of scenery.

"Rei?" Kaida asked again, glancing up at the sky. "What are we going to do tonight?"

The girl frowned, following the Exceed's gaze to the storm clouds gathering in the sky. Already her heightened senses could make out the soft scent of rain and the plinking of the first drops falling on rooftops. Quickly, the two scrambled up and down the street in a comical fashion, with wide eyes and slight yelps as they began getting pelted with the water. Rei and Kaida were soaked to the bone before they finally found shelter under a small overhang. Both of them were wet and miserable. The fiery magic that had kept them warm had been dampened, and now Rei struggled to keep herself lit.

"I hate rain!" She grumbled, sliding to the ground so that her back was braced against the building, her knees held tight to her chest so that her feet didn't get wet.

While she sat there, cramps building up her thighs, Reiza allowed herself to reminisce. It wasn't often that she thought about old memories. Perhaps it was the rain dampening her spirits, or a night on the streets bringing up less-than-pleasant remembrances, but somehow her mind kept drifting back to her childhood.

Much like the other Dragon Slayers that Fiore knew, Reiza Drakeling had been raised by a dragon: Brimstone, the Hellfire Dragon. Unlike many of the ancient dragons, Brimstone was young (for dragon standards) and reckless, often using her power for chaos. When she had first found Reiza she had almost killed her, but something had held her back. Perhaps it was a latent maternal instinct, brought forth by the sight of an innocent, defenseless child. Perhaps it was the fact that the dragon could have no children of her own, due to her demonic dam, or maybe it was that her father had never truly been there for her.

Reiza couldn't have been more thankful, however. After Brimstone had taught her the normal Fire Dragon Slaying techniques, Rei's adoptive mother had offered her more: the chance to be a new breed of Dragon Slayer. At first, the opportunity had seemed scary. Since Dragon Slayers took on the characteristics and traits of the dragons they learned from, becoming a Hellfire Dragon Slayer would mean many changes, including the loss of her right eye. Brimstone herself had truly lost the eye, torn out by her own father at birth in an attempt to rid her of the demon magic she possessed. Becoming the Hellfire Dragon Slayer would mean that Reiza's right eye would be like Brimstone's had been, and would be akin to a human affected by the spell Demon's Eye.

Still, Rei had accepted, and now she wore her eyepatch to lock away the unnatural power. It was a large chunk of magical power, yes, but it was wild and uncontrollable. The affect that it had on her mind was like alcohol, and the side effects were numerous and unpredictable. Even for someone like her, who wished to be one of the strongest mages in history, that kind of power was too much.

No, it was best to leave her eye covered.

Despite the downsides, being the Hellfire Dragon Slayer was fun. She could eat any kind of fire to sustain her magic energy, and with direct skin-to-skin contact she could even siphon magical energy due to her demonic skills. Her body was more resistant to physical attacks, and she had once fell off of a fourth-story balcony and walked away completely unscathed. Long story. All in all, Reiza was unsure of how she compared to other Dragon Slayers, but being the Hellfire Dragon Slayer made her quite the formidable opponent indeed. Her magic energy was strong and she had built up nearly endless endurance over the years – all to further herself so that she could someday return to Brimstone.

It was all for her dragon. She just wanted her mom back.

With a sigh, the dark-haired girl leaned her head back and closed her eye, drifting off to sleep.

Reiza woke the next morning with a chill soaking her bones and morning dew soaking her clothes. With a yawn, she stiffly got to her feet and began working out the kinks in her muscles. Sleeping in an upright sitting position had left her sore and cramped all over and her lack of dinner caused her stomach to growl. She unappreciatively glared at her abdomen before crouching to gently pick up her pack, then cradle her sleeping Exceed in her arms as she began to walk. Perhaps if she got to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall early enough, she could slip in and see the master before getting a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant.

On her way to the guild, Rei surveyed her surroundings and took in the early-morning sights of Magnolia. Bakers were already up, the sweet smell of fresh-baked bread wafting through the air and making her mouth water. Picking up the pace, the Dragon Slayer only hoped she could make it through her meeting without fainting from lack of sustenance. Eating was, unfortunately, growing to be a stronger need than it had been at first.

Again Reiza found herself pausing at the large oak doors before shoving her way in, thankful to find the Guild Hall empty of all but the white-haired Mirajane, who spotted her immediately.

"Reiza-chan, you've returned!" The barmaid greeted with a smile, her curiosity barely contained. Mages from all over Fiore often visited Fairy Tail, just to see if the rumors about the guild were true, but it wasn't often that they visited more than once. It took a special kind of mage to be a good fit for the rambunctious crew that resided within _these _walls.

"Aye," Rei glanced around, sighing in relief. "I need to talk to the Guild Master, Makarov. I need to request a few mages for a job."

"A job?" Mira inquired curiously, glancing away from the glass she was shining to the eye-patched girl who had come to stand near the bar. "What kind of job?"

Immediately the stranger began acting nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot in silence as her one silver eye studied the woman. Rei wasn't sure if she was to be trusted. She wasn't sure if anyone was to be trusted. In her arms Kaida began to stir, so she set the cat on the wooden counter and sat at a stool with a frown. "It's for the Dragon Slayers. I need assistance in retrieving an artifact."

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Mira held herself back from asking anymore questions and put away the rest of the glasses. "I'll go get Master Makarov right away, then. Would you like to come back to his office?"

Nervousness shot through her again and she glanced down at her cat, trying to find an excuse to stay in the hall when suddenly a voice rang from upstairs: "Mira!"

The white-haired beauty answered with a grin. "Good morning Master! I've got a visitor for you! I was just about to show her up to your office!"

"Oh, don't bother!" The man replied. Reiza watched with a gaping mouth as the owner of the voice descended the stairs cheerfully, using a strange staff like a walking stick. If the large and rather formidable mustache hadn't clued her in to this man's identity, then the odd jester-like outfit would have. Makarov Dreyar was truly as odd as the rumors had him made out to be. Reiza wasn't sure whether to be relieved, worried, or perplexed.

She decided on all three.

"Master Makarov!" She jumped down from her stool, bowing low to the midget Guild Master as he finally reached them. He raised one bushy white eyebrow at her before motioning for her to stand straight again as he managed to defy gravity and float up to the counter and sit there, cross-legged. For a moment, he simply studied the newcomer, using his senses to gather information on her. She smelled of rain, so it was likely that she'd either been out in the storm last night or had slept on the street. By the look of her clothes, they were damp, so it was more likely that she'd been outside for most of last night. The eyepatch on her eye, though concealed mostly by hair, was barely visible and reminded Makarov of Hades, for reasons he couldn't quite explain. The girl's magic was stronger than she even realized, he believed, but he was more surprised by the feel of it. It was almost like Natsu's own fire, but different somehow. He exchanged a glanced with Mirajane, seeing her own curiosity, and decided to see this through.

"Who might you be?" He asked, doing his best to sound elderly and wise when all he wanted to do was coo over how adorable the nervous girl was.

"Reiza Drakeling, sir!" She squeaked, inwardly cursing as her voice suddenly pitched higher like an adolescent boy's. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I'm here to request a few mages for a job."

Makarov hummed lightly in acknowledgment, staring at the girl silently for a few seconds as he considered her. Yes, there was something very odd about her. He looked forward to learning more about her and her Exceed, which was just now waking up. It looked around, its bright green eyes startled to see its surroundings, before it simply stretched its dark red body and settled back down. The Master was struck by how quiet and mature this one seemed to be, much like Carla, and was reminded of Happy and Natsu's antics the day before. Those two would be the death of him. "What kind of job do you have?"

Reiza tried to calm her heartbeat, which felt loud in her fine-tuned ears. "Retrieving an ancient artifact, Master. More specifically, an artifact from the Lost Dragon Hall."

Makarov went silent again, this time in shock, before his mouth finally caught up with his brain. "The Lost Hall?" He spluttered, reeling from this news. "Are you insane? You'll be killed going after that!"

"I have a map!" Rei said with determination, pointing over her shoulder to her pack. "All I require is the assistance of some other Dragon Slayers. I know I'll probably only have one chance, and I don't want to be reckless. I want to take as much firepower as I can with me. Especially because I know there are others after it."

"Others?" Makarov was shocked by the foolishness of the younger generation. "Are you out of your mind? Hundreds of Dragon Slayers and countless other mages lost their lives looking for the Hall!" He eyed her, suspicion clouding his gaze. "If this is a trap to lure out my mages and leave the rest of the guild defenseless, I assure you that Fairy Tail will not go down that easily!"

At first, Reiza simply sat there in shock, not registering Kaida's gentle prodding in her arm as she processed Makarov's reaction. First, he questioned her sanity. Then, as if asking if she were insane wasn't enough of an insult, he had the audacity to accuse her of attacking Fairy Tail (or at least assist in an attack _on _Fairy Tail). This was not what she had thought would be the reception to her plan, though in hindsight she should have been prepared for this outcome. Now the best thing to do was keep her cool and escape with as much dignity as she could, because it was obvious that she wasn't going to find any help from here.

"I would never attack Fairy Tail!" She responded, barely keeping the angry edge out of her voice. "I have too much respect for this guild for that! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the train station and start the search for someone _crazy _enough to consider taking my job!"

Reiza got up to get away, but was stopped by a wooden staff landing lightly on her shoulder. When she turned, there was a thoughtful look on Makarov's face, as if something had just occurred to him. "You said you had a map?"

"Yes," Rei said, somewhat gruffly.

"May I see it?"

The miffed Dragon Slayer slung her pack off of her back and opened one of the many pockets, reached into it, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She promptly handed it to the Master and watched as he gently opened the old paper, his eyes widening as he took in the contents. Clearly drawn was an ancient map of Fiore, with many of the modern-day cities missing from the country's familiar contours. Around the map there were several spots with words written in another language, one that even Makarov was unfamiliar with. He could only assume that those bits of information would lead them to the Dragon Hall, as the map was also decorated with the locations of many dragon's caves. There were illustrations of many dragons with their names next to them in English: Igneel, Metallicana, Grandeeney… Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy would be very interested in this map.

"Where did you find this?" The old man asked in awe.

Reiza shrugged, gently taking it from his hands, folding it, and returning it to its hiding place. "From a brief acquaintance. I have a feeling he's not too happy that its gone missing, either."

Makarov nodded slightly, understanding the situation. "I can't say that I approve of this, but it is not my choice. You may ask the Dragon Slayers if they want to go with you on your quest. I can't make any promises."

"Aye, that's all I can ask of you!" Reiza's demeanor changed completely, her cheerful side coming out as she realized that he was going to let her ask the Slayers! "So you'll make sure I can talk with Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus?"

"Laxus?" Makarov asked, shocked again at this girl's amount of knowledge. It was still not well-known that the lightning mage was, in fact, an artificial Dragon Slayer. For someone to know usually meant they were either very involved in the goings-on of the guilds or they were a member of Fairy Tail itself.

"He's a Lightning Dragon Slayer, correct?" Rei asked in confusion, wondering what Makarov was so startled about. She could smell the stale scent of a Lightning Dragon, and she knew that Laxus Dreyar was the only lightning mage within the guild. Was his true nature not common awareness? But, despite the Master's momentary surprise, he recovered quickly and gave her a quick nod in response.

"In return, you must stay for a few days here at the Guild Hall. Mirajane will set you up with a room, and we will see if the others are interested. If they are, we will even prepare supplies for the mission!" The old man offered with a smile.

What the hell had he gotten his guild into this time?

(Author's Note: For those of you who don't read EWMG!, I'll repeat my excuses... school has totally sucked, and finals week is next week. I should be back to regular updates after that, but... I'm really quite terrible at doing that. I'll do my best for you, ducklings! *determined face* So, happy reading! Review, favorite, follow!)


End file.
